Only Hours Left
by Pink flying fish
Summary: When The Girls team gets cut viola knows she has no chance of playing against Illyria but when the coach goes to hospital and the school is in need of a Soccer Coach she has an idea which mean losing everything if she does it wrong, but for once Viola doesn't really care for she knows how to help the boys beat Illyria and its staring them right in the face, THEY NEED HER!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone I just want upon to know that this is my first Fanfic so it might not be very good but please leave advice and tips for me! Thanks xx**

* * *

Viola knew she was going to be late she always was. She ran down the street dashing posts and people as she made her way to school. Some people were giving her strange looks but who wouldn't she had mud all over her soccer shirt and her sock were covered in mud from the knees to the ankles, her hair was scrapped back into a ponytail and she looked as if she had just been dragged through a field.

She burst through the school gates and ran straight done to the soccer pitch. But as soon as viola reached the soccer pitch she knew something was up.

"What's wrong", Viola asked Kia, who was sitting on the bench looking miserable.

"They Cut us, they cut our team", She replied, Straightening the badge which said Cornwall girls on it.

"What, Why!?", Viola cried, sliding onto the bench next to her.

"I dunno, something about Athletic differences, apparently girls are to feeble", She said mournfully.

"That's Rubbish, if we played against the boys we would win easily",she said angrily,"I'll go and speak to coach.

She walked down the Soccer field and stood right in front of Coach Pistonek, he looked at her and then stepped out of the way avoiding her glare.

"Sorry about the team Vi maybe next time, yeah" he said cheerily trying to change her mood.

"Do you think I want to try again next year Coach?", she shouted in his face.

"Look I really want to help you seriously but-" he was cut off by Yvonne, who nobody had noticed walking up to them.

"Don't even start saying you really want to help us, if you wanted to you wouldn't have cut our team" she yelled and stormed off grabbing viola by the hand and pulling her away.

* * *

Later as viola was walking home she some coach Pistonek driving out of the school, she starred at him catching his eyes before away tore them away, she watched him drive away. Just as she was walking away she heard a loud crash she spun round to see coach Pistonek's car had crashed into a lamp post. She had to stop herself from laughing and was about to turn away again bout she heard a sound she listened and heard another coach was calling for help, her help. She ran quickly over to him and saw blood running down his face. She grabbed her phone and dialled 911, she sat with him waiting for the ambulance to come.

"Viola", he said, turning his head to look at her,"Thanks"

She looked at him with an icy glare

"You could of died if I hadn't seen you", she thought out loud.

"Look I won't be at the school for a while I'm guessing so make sure the teachers bring in a sub, ok?", he said firmly.

"Like I have a choice" She mumbled, but she then had an idea that could easily be put to work. She was going to have to tell the school about the Coach, But she wouldn't have to tell the school about the new Coach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone I hoped you liked the last one and I hope you will like this one too! Thank again xx sorry that its a bit short guys xx**

* * *

Viola stayed awake that night to nervous and to excited to go to sleep she thought about calling Justin, She always could rely on him to help her out. She picked up her phone and dialled his number. Answer phone she called again, She heard his voice but it was only his voice message. She silently cursed him and put her hone down, maybe it was best not to tell him he might think it a bad idea anyway. She decided to ring Yvonne and Kia they would never tell her what to do or judge her. she picked up her phone again and dialled in kia's number after several seconds Kia answered, she heard the sweet innocent sound of kia's voice and blurted everything out, she couldn't hold it any longer. There was a long pause then kia suddenly answered

"Bloody hell", Kia answered finally, taking more then 30 seconds,"anything else you want to add",she said sarcastically.

"You think its a bad idea",Viola said feeling rather put down.

"I never said that its just how will you pull it off, Justin will definitely recognise you, just give it up vi", Kia said. After a long pause Kia answered again,"sorry vi I'm just grouchy after what happened this morning, call Yvonne she will tell you what to do".

"Exactly Im tired of being told what to do that's why I'm going to do this, don't tell anyone Kia I will go to Paul's in the morning before school hopefully he will be able to give me some sort of makeover", She said excitedly

"But what about you vi?"Kia asked.

"What do you mean?", she replied.

"you can't just not turn up to school they will get suspicious",Kia said. she hadn't thought this through,"Kia was right i could never pull it off. I would never get my chance to play soccer against Illyria, I would never get a scholarship, I would never play soccer in college."she thought.

Kia started talking again,"don't worry vi I will call in pretending to be your mum the games next Friday anyway so i'll just say your ill".

she stopped listening Kia had come up with a brilliant plan she wanted to cry and tell her that she was a genius but she knew that then her brother would hear and come and see what the matter was, she knew she wouldn't be able to resist telling him then.

"Vi?", Kia asked,"you still there?"

"Of course i am call me coach from now on Kia ok?"violaasked.

"ok",she agreed


	3. Chapter 3

Viola woke up her head, her phone was still in her hands and her legs felty numb because she had had them wrapped round her last night. She looked aother little football shaped alarm clock on her beside table, it was 7:30 pm. She dashed out of bed and ran to her wardrobe throwing on the first clothes she found then she grabbed her key ran downstairs and out of the door. She was running as fast as she quickly so she could get to Paul's quickly. Her legs ached by the time she got there, she dashed in and fell down onto the chair nearest the door.

"Viola?"

Paul was sitting on the black leather sofa in the waiting room, drinking a cup of coffee. He starred at her confused his eyes searching her face as if he knew what she was about to ask him.

"School not on today then?", he asked sarcastically, standing up and approaching her with a confused look.

"Kind of well not for me anyway", Viola said back to him daring him to say more.

"Vi, what do you want", he asked,"I thought you loved school I mean you told me that no school meant no soccer and no soccer meant no scholarship and no scholarship meant-"

"There is no Soccer any more Paul anyway and no soccer no school",she said angrily.

"Ok don't get huffy with me Vi, anyway did you just come here to tell me that", he questioned, getting a little angry. Viola saw his expression and immediately stopped arguing with him, she hated it when they argued they were great friends so she decided she would just ask him there right now.

"Sorry Paul your right I shouldn't be getting angry at you but there is something I need to ask you about and times running out so stop talking", she looked him up and down before she asked him then she cleared her throat and started talking again.

"Paul", she started and took a deep breath before she explained the whole thing, and then she started talking away about the coach and her conversation with Kia and how she needed him for the next part.

"Absolutely not Vi", he argued.

"Come on Paul, I really need you for this", she whispered near tears," for me".

"Ok fine but you owe me big", he said and sat her down and starting getting to work, trimming her hair and balancing a wig on it sticking sideburns on her head and finding her clothes to wear.

"Perfect", he said standing her in front of the mirror, she looked herself up and down then she looked at her watch and almost screamed, 8:40, she was going to be late. We grabbed her bag a d ran straight to school practising her voice on the way.

When she got to the school the playground was empty apart from a group of boys sitting on the soccer pitch, she knew Justin was one of them. She suddenly felt bad, scared and couldn't move. She must of stood there half a minute until the head mistress, miss bates, appeared put of the school doors and walked on over.

"Excuse me", she said sharply,"get out you don't belong here".

"Ma'am I am the new soccer coach I believe I got a call yesterday from coach Pistonek saying he had an accident and he wouldn't be in today", viola said in her gruffest voice. Miss bates looked at her almost recognising her until she replied.

"ok but I will have to ring coach Pistonek to make sure your not lying", and with that she walked back across the playground and into the schools doors.

Viola was unsure on what to do but she eventually decided to make her wqy over to the soccer pitch so she could start on her new career.


End file.
